In the name of Hogwarts we will punish you!
by Plan9 Channel7
Summary: After the final battle time is turned back. The sailor senshi are enrolled into Hogwarts the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Will their secret be revealed and more importantly can they help Harry defeat Voldemort?
1. Meet Usagi

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or Harry Potter. My first Fanfiction so please R&R.**

**"OUT NOW!"**

The blonde girl trooped out the door unceremoniously. She looked at least 16, but her expression was that of a 5 year olds. A black cat followed her warily. Loudly the door slammed behind her. As soon as it fell silent the cat began to speak to the girl in a furious whisper.

"You baka, I can't believe you got that dreadful score! You do it all the time- but- 25% though!"

The blondes lip began to quiver and she began to bawl out

"Luna, you're so mean! Let me in Mum. LET ME INNNNNN!"

The blue haired woman who had kicked the girl out let her in

"Usagi!" she sighed.

Another cat, a tortoiseshell, sat at the end of the garden watching disapprovingly. It looked almost human.


	2. Yellow pearl

**16 years ago**

A man in a deep blue embroidered robe stood at the edge of the bloodied carnage.

"What shall you do now?" He asked aloud. A white haired, tear sodden woman answered: "I shall send them all to earth in hope of a better life" she said shakily. Lifting a silver crystal above her head she directed a flow of pink bubbles which encased 9 young girls and 1 young man towards the glowing blue planet in the black sky. The robed man lifted a wand and sent a blast of silver which spun around the bubbles.

"They shall see me again for sure" he said. The woman was dying. He couldn't help her so he said farewell and in a loud crack disappeared. Not a trace was left of him apart from a lemon sherbet lay on the ground. It was a yellow pearl; amidst the dead bodies of fallen warriors.

**Meanwhile in England on a ordinary as ordinary gets road something extraordinary was about to happen…**


	3. The brazilian boa constrictor

"GET UP NOW!"

A boy in a tiny broom cupboard awoke with a start. How could he forget? It was his pink beach ball of cousin's birthday.

"GET UP NOW YOU LAZY TOAD"

Aunt Petunia screeched the words with extra venom. He heard her leave to the kitchen and began to fumble for his round glasses. He pulled a spider from his socks. You see, the boys name was Harry Potter and he lived in a broom cupboard under the stairs. He lived with his fat moustached uncle Vernon, fake blonde Aunt Petunia and a large, watery eyed cousin, Dudley.

He was soon ready and in the kitchen cooking bacon. A furious cry arose from next to him.

"36!"

"37 because Auntie Marge's Duddykins"

Petunia spoke sickeningly as she tried to make it up to him. Mrs Figg the neighbour had broken her leg and no one could have Harry so Harry was allowed to go on Dudley's day out. Dudley at this moment in time was fake crying so that Harry couldn't come. 30 minutes later he was in the car with Piers Polkiss and Dudley. They were going to the zoo.

He was enjoying the zoo thoroughly. It was his first day out in a long time. Last time it was a theme park. He got hungry just looking at the popcorn Dudley was eating and as he passed the machine it exploded. He ate as much as he could. Of course this meant a week of starvation. As long as he never asked questions or said the M word he was fine. They soon were in the reptile enclosure. Dudley had been trying to make the Brazilian boa constrictor move. Eventually he gave up. When Dudley was gone the Boa constrictor winked at Harry. Harry winked back. Soon they were in rapt conversation. He was happy speaking to the snake, it was so natural feeling.

"LOOK THE SNAKE!"

Dudley waddled over to it and shoved Harry to the ground. Before he and Piers knew it they were on the other side of the glass.

"Thanks Amigo, if you ever meet Hotaru Tomoe say thank you for me, she freed me from a zoo in Japan."

It hissed, then it manoeuvred it's great coils and slithered out of the exit.

When the Dursleys and Piers calmed down He knew he was in disgrace. When he got home there were no meals for a week.

People didn't like harry. Some peculiar people had hugged him and said hello but no one liked him. He wondered what Hotaru Tomoe was like.

That night he had a dream of the motorbike again. This time it was flying past all the planets. It stopped at each one.


	4. Lemon sherbet Minerva?

"What was the homework Ami?"

Usagi asked down the phone

The girl on the other side of the phone, Ami, began to list at least a list of 10 different pieces.

"Urgghhh, arigatou" Usagi slammed down the phone.

She began to write a sentence but shortly after scrunched up the paper and flicked off the light.

"Night Luna" she mumbled sleepily not bothering to change out of her school fuku.

A man with a trailing white beard appeared in front of the Japanese house.

The haughty cat grew taller until it became a severe woman with a black bun and glasses.

"I have been observing them all day and using a basic translation charm. Quite frankly I can't believe she's the moon princess and a warrior."

"Calm down, I can see all the traits in her. Lemon sherbet Minerva?" the man with the beard whispered.

"No thank you Dumbledore" Minerva answered almost warily.

"I'll send them all a owl as soon as I am back to Hogwarts, come on Minerva."

"Make sure you do one for Harry"

"How could I forget?"

**I have used some romaji Japanese so here are the translations:**

**Hai=Yes/sure**

**Arigatou= Thank you**

**Ohayo= Good morning**

**Baka= idiot/stupid**


	5. Setsuna and Hotaru have news

**Setsuna and Hotaru have news**

"WHHHAAATTT?" The cry echoed around the shrine.

"SHHH" hissed the shrine maiden next to her who had inky hair and deep purple eyes. 7 other people ignored this episode and carried on staring at the speaker who sedately sipped her tea.

The speaker, a woman with green hair and garnet eyes looked up from her green tea at last.

They all looked incredulous as the woman continued

"You will revert back to your age as a 12 year old girl as will all of the other senshi. You won't have to fight all your previous enemies or anything of that sort. Mamoru will turn back too so don't worry."

"I bet Mamo chan was kawaii as a little boy" Usagi said dreamily.

"Usagi" groaned Luna and Rei simultaneously.

"Maybe I could study more." A shy girl at the corner of the table with a book on astrophysics under her arm piped up.

"Ami…" sweat dropped a blonde in wearing a red bow and a green eyed girl with her wavy hair in a ponytail.

"So could you Minako!" A white cat who sat next to Luna moaned.

The blonde glared at the white cat.

"Artemis!"

A elegant aqua haired woman, the embodiment of femme and elegance spoke: "Will me and Haruka become 12?"

"No, you will become 14."

"Haruka, as long as we're together I don't care what happens"

She nuzzled at a tall blonde woman next to her.

The woman caressed the aqua haired woman's hair which reached halfway down her back.

A silent black haired girl, who wouldn't have been noticed if she hadn't spoken, lifted her head to reveal shocking violet eyes.

"The new enemy is coming. He is not weak. He is stronger than Galaxia."

She then went back to demurely sipping her tea.

The room fell into silence.

"Well we'd better leave. Tonight is the last night you will be 16. Thank you for your hospitality Rei."

"Bye Setsuna." They chorused. The green haired woman waved her emotionless mask unchanging.

She stooped down to pick up her coat when Ami came over to her.

"Will you have to go back to the time gates?"

Ami asked quietly. Her short midnight blue gleamed in the sunlight.

"Possibly" A look of almost sisterly tenderness crossed Setsuna's face.

"Thanks for your book I totally disagree about Pluto not being a planet."

"Just ask for more books on physics or any science, I have lots."

Ami thanked her and ran off happily.

"Bye Haruka and Michiru."

"I bet I'll be just as strong as you Haruka now we are the same age!" Makoto grinned wickedly.

"In your dreams"

"Ruka be nice!"

Minako laughed slightly crazily

"Maybe I'll be more elegant"

"pfftt you elegant!"Rei smirked.

The couple smiled and nodded and mounted a motorbike together.

"Bye Hotaru chan."They finally chorused.

"Take another Sakura kit Kat if you want" Usagi offered.

Shyly the violet eyed girl took one and thanked her.

"You need to eat lots to become big and strong!" She smiled pointing at herself.

Rei looked as if she was about to spit out the Sakura Kit Kat she had just bitten into.

The girl shyly smiled and hugged them all goodbye and then clinging to Setsuna she walked back to the outers mansion.

The girls waved until the motorbike could no longer be heard and Hotaru and Setsuna were just a green speck and an even smaller black one. Then they all departed from the small shrine leaving Rei behind (she felt grateful of her home right now).

She stood by the door clasping her broom until her vivacious grandpa told it was time to pray.


	6. Owls all round

**This chapter is a bit weird because each senshi has a different POV please bear with me J**

The first thing she noticed was her size. She had always complained about her height but…

A racous hoot interrupted Usagi's thoughts a snowy owl with enquiring blue eyes looked through her window. Tentatively Usagi opened the window and the owl flew in. Then she screamed. Luna stared at the owl confused. A letter was attached to its leg. Cautiously she untied it and began to read. It was written in neat Japanese.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Tsukino,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Witchcraft? Wizardry? "I'M A WITCH!" She yelled, terrified.

"Usagi what's going o…"

Ikoku (her mum) stood by the doorway her eyes wide with astonishment. The owl looked up innocently.

"What's that there?"

She picked up the letter and began to read.

"What the? Some crackpot school. Oh well. It is lovely, I never thought, oh my precious Usagi! Well done for getting into a boarding school. I always thought you had potential. You are a witch. You could magic your grades better!"

Kenji and Shingo came in the room.

"What's happened to Usa-chan?"

"What is all this kerfuffle about?"

"Read it."

Kenji looked down and began to read. He read odd snippets aloud then reacted exactly like Ikoku. Then Shingo jealously stormed out the room, he wished he could go. But he never would.

When her parents had stopped nattering (2hours later) she managed to talk to Luna. Luna wasn't suspicious at all, in fact she recognized the neat cubed Japanese quite well. It was the writing of her friend Minerva Mc Gongall.

Ami

Meanwhile, the 12 year old Mizuno Ami sat at her desk re-studying all the things she had learnt in 8th grade. Her pencil barely stopped moving across the page. A tawny owl watched her before flying into the condos window. It hooted softly and perched itself on her desk nibbling on her sandwich. Ami turned around and did something she would never usually do. She screamed. The owl looked disapproving. She edged closer and finally plucked up the courage to take the letter from its beak and read it. The owl had eaten quite a lot of her sandwich and was now waiting impatiently. Shyly Ami stroked the owl. It flew away leaving the cerulean eyed girl to wonder. Was this a joke? Was she a witch?

Rei

Rei couldn't believe her body. It had shrunk that night. She looked into the fire and it still showed her an eternal sailor Mars. Deep in thought about Hotaru's warning she barely noticed a owl land next to her.

She was used to birds coming to the shrine. But an owl wasn't the sort of bird to visit. Phobos and Deimos had flown away the moment it came. She walked towards the owl, her evil spirits disperse charm in her hand. It could be possessed she thought.

"Evil spirits disperse!" she yelled and the charm electrified. The owl fell backwards dizzy. The miko suddenly felt very guilty and went and checked its pulse. She then found the letter that both Ami and Usagi had found and stood there in total shock.

Makoto and Minako

"Your house is basically a garden, we need to do some serious mall trawling, Mako- chan! Any animals could get in here"

An owl flew in as if to prove her point

"But I like it this way, and owls never usually visit." Makoto replied.

Another owl joined it. Attached to their legs were letters. They both began to read.

"THIS IS A JOKE! I BET IT WAS USAGI!"

"HAI, I MAY BE SAILOR JUPITER BUT I AM NOT A WITCH!"

"I'm ringing Usagi now!" Minako growled. When Usagi picked up the phone Minako screeched down it:  
"USAGI STOP PRANKING ME AND MAKOTO!"

"But I didn't"

"He, Hem, Witchcraft, there is no such thing!"

"I guess you got one too."  
"Huh?"

"The others got one too, even Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka. We think it might be the new enemy Hotaru mentioned. Meet us at the shrine by 8:00."

"What? But that's so late!"

"Michiru has a violin thingy."

"Ok Usagi, Ja ne!"

"Right so, all the others got one too and we are meeting at Reis by 8:00"


	7. Enter Hagrid

**Most people know what happens so to avoid repetition it is quite short. (This is the night before the previous chapter)**

Hundreds of owls: Barn, Tawny, short eared snowy. They had been all outside Harry Potter's house. Vernon had desperately tried to escape them and had failed. So now Harry was stuck in a small lighthouse which stunk of fish. With the Dursleys.

CRASH!

A giant man with eyes like liquorice stood at the now broken door.

"Is 'arry potter 'ere?" He asked loudly. Uncle Vernon squeaked like a mouse and Petunia squealed. Dudley froze. Harry looked up in awe.

10 minutes later Harry was soaring on the motorbike he had always dreamed about. He was eating sausages and thinking about his cousins pigs tail.

"Well yeh'll be goin' to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon alley?"

"Well yeh'll need your wand an' all tha'."

"Wand?"

"How else do yeh think yeh'll be doin' magic, eh?"

"We'r stop ere' so I can send an owl, ruddy long fligh' ter Japan yeh' know."


	8. The meeting

"Mamo-chan!"

"Usa-ko I promise that these forms won't stop our relationship."

"Hai, you can write to me."

"Usa-ko…"  
"Mamo- chan…"

They pulled into a tight embrace. The earth and the moon. Then with soft childish lips they kissed.

Rei and the other senshi entered the room.

"KYYAAHHH, you guys are so kawaii!

Makoto was still the tallest. As for Ami, her hair was elbow length. Rei and Minako were the same size.

"Usagi you're so small!"

"Ami, your hair!"

"Minako you look really like Usagi!"

"O hayo!" the outer senshi stood at the door. The inners squealed and laughed, gasped and yelled.

"Haruka you were so tall!"

"Michiru you were so wavy haired!"

"Awww look at Hotaru!"

"Taru, ho, Taru" The violet eyed innocent toddler replied. ~(Hotaru usually comes back as a baby, in season 4 and 6)~

"Yes, Hotaru is living with Professor Souchi Tomoe, Setsuna is sorting it out now so that the accident won't happen."

Then a big black owl soared in. In scratchy beetle black handwriting a letter was twisted around the owls leg.

_Dear Usagi and friends,_

_Use these tickets to get to England, then Hogwarts. We apologize for you having to travel to England, you are underage to apparate though."_

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva Mc gongall._

"Nya, we know Minerva, Artemis!" Luna cried.

"You do?" Minako looked at Artemis and Luna whom had been snuggled together.

"She is a talking cat who has visited Mau once before!"

The Senshi bombarded Luna and Artemis about this mysterious professor until they had to part their separate had to go to England. Hotaru's cryptic warning had to be heeded.

The senshi all went home (except Rei) and waited until the holidays were over and they had to get the aeroplane on September the 23rd.


	9. Means of communicaton

**Communication**

**This chapter includes yuri, so if you don't like girlxgirl don't read. There isn't much anyway. **

Ami was reading. Minako was applying makeup. Rei was playing cards with Makoto. Michiru and Haruka were snuggled together. Mamoru and Usagi were kissing.

"The 6:25 plane to England will be here shortly please secure your belongings."

A beautiful girl, about 14, with red eyes and dark hair who looked suspiciously like Setsuna stood near the young senshi.

"Hey, that girl looks like Setsuna!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Gomen nasai, it is me Setsuna. I just was checking you were all really sailor senshi."

"Oh my goodness!"

"You look cute!" Haruka said cheekily.  
She did too. Her hair hung loose from it's bun and it was more of a emerald green.

"We couldn't use our communicators to speak to you." Usagi said worriedly, as leader of the sailor senshi she needed to keep her senshi safe.

"That is because you don't need them. Instead you have these." She opened her clenched palm to reveal lots of pretty charms.

"If you squeeze it and think what you want to say the senshi or Mamoru they will hear it. You can block it out of course but communicators at a school of magic would look strange."

Ami had a blue harp.

Minako had a love heart.

Rei had a fiery bow and arrow.

Makoto had an oak leaf.

Haruka had her space sword.

Michiru had a deep aqua mirror.

Setsuna had a garnet orb.

Usagi had a crescent moon.

Mamoru had a red rose.

"Arigato gozaimashta!"

Mamoru and Usagi kissed one last time.

They earned many disapproving glances from English tourists and Japanese people too. Michiru and Haruka grinned and kissed passionately.

"Mommy, why are those two girls kissing?" a little boy asked

"They are probably just cousins! Also Haruka Tenoh, the racing prodigy is not a girl!"

Haruka turned around. Her top hugged her figure. She was quite clearly a girl.

The mum yelped in surprise and both disappeared into the milling crowd.

**I think it is unfair that the DIC made them cousins as you can see. **

** Translations:**

**Gomennasai= I'm really sorry**

**Arigato gozaimashta= Thank you very much**


	10. The leaky cauldron

The flight had been quite eventful. Usagi had eaten 3 courses of food and was still hungry as well as talking non-stop about Britain. Minako had been singing. Ami had read and scanned the letters again with her Mercury computer. Everyone was excited about the new school for magic. Luna was disguised as a plush cat (in the pgsm she is one) and artemis was too. They wanted to see Minerva and keep the girls safe. The letters had been read and reread. The delight of going to a new school was immense.

They had managed to use the tube train (it was easier than in Japan) and had been stared at countless times by other people. Minako had been lapping up the attention. She was still aspiring to be an idol! Rei didn't mean to get many glances but she was wearing her Shinto priestesses clothing because Usagi had spilt food down her and she didn't want to change into normal clothing because they were at the bottom of her admittedly large suitcase.

Finally they reached London.

"It isn't very big or busy is it?" Makoto said.

"Compared to Tokyo it isn't" replied Michiru.

"I miss Japan already." Usagi looked more subdued, it had finally sunk in she wouldn't see Mamoru for a year, despite being able to speak to him. Rei put her arm around Usagi. She wasn't usually to empathetic toward Usagi but she did have a soft spot for the odangoed klutz.

"Right so, we need to walk 500 yards then turn left before walking down the first street on the right. There should be a pub called the leaky cauldron there." Ami's small voice was hard to hear above the exclamations and gasps. No manga stores, no fish restaurants (the ones with live fish in) no cosplayers or tall stores like osa-p.

They walked until they reached a old pub with a dirty mannequin in the window.

"This is it." Michiru said grimly.

"I sense magic." Rei agreed with Michiru. She took an ofuda (evil spirits disperse charm) out of her never ending supply. Cautiously the leader of the senshi pushed open the door. It was a hive of activity. Men and women in strange clothes were sitting drinking a strange yellow liquid and plates, owls and drinks flew around. A man came up the girls.

"You mus' be those Japanese gals that Minerva was talkin' about" He grinned. They were all quite pretty. Especially the one with the hair that looked like 2 yellow buns.

"What is he saying?" asked Usagi, the man looked at her. She was only 12ish

"English is so weird!" Minako laughed.

"He has a funny accent" Rei said.

"Yes we are, Nice to meet you." Setsuna said in perfect English.

"He said that we must be the girls Minerva was talking to." Ami translated.

"Ami! You talk English!" Minako looked shocked.

"No surprises, she studies lots." Makoto sighed, studying was radical.

"Did you know Setsuna spoke English Michi?" Haruka asked

"No, I didn't, but all that time at the time gates. She must've learnt it to stay away from boredom." Michiru looked sympathetic.

"Your room is number 4." The barman said, ogling their packing, Minako had 5 cases!

"Thank you!" they all mustered and walked upstairs.

Secretly they were wondering: how would they all fit into one room? But they soon found out!


	11. Gringotts

Eight beds. 2 wardrobes. Sweets. Room 4 was amazing.

"We should all settle down now." Setsuna said.

The girls snuggled down into the beds. They weren't all used to these high up beds but they found them very comfy. Tom the barman had made sure they ate a decent meal and they were ok. It turned out Minako had packed loads of clothes because she said: "Idols have to look their best at all times!"

They all tried using their bracelets to say goodnight and Usagi spent a long time squeezing hers to speak to Mamoru. Sooner than later they fell fast asleep. Setsuna, who didn't need to sleep did too, and was rather groggy about waking up in the morning (Ami was up first and was shocked to see Setsuna asleep for once). They all had an English breakfast, which was strange to them but it still tasted good.

"You'll be goin' ta Diagon alley then." Tom said. Ami didn't know how to reply. Diagon Alley. Just then a giant man with beetle black eyes came down the stairs. Rei yelped and grabbed an ofuda out of her pocket.

"EVIL SPIRITS DISPERSE!" she yelled and threw the ofuda at the tall man. Ami flicked her blue braid out of her face and took out her mercury computer. The man looked unfazed. The outer senshi looked shocked (not Setsuna) and Makoto was in a fighting stance.

The man spoke

"Yeh'r those Japnese girls, dun't be scared o' me, I'm Hagrid. An' this is 'arry potter, the most famous wizard of all time!"

"Oh, an' boy." He said after he saw Haruka (she was wearing a different top.)

"Haruka's not a…" but Usagi didn't get to finish as Rei interrupted.

Rei hastily apologized and Ami, who was at the back of the group remained unnoticed.

"Nice to meet you. Please may we come to Diagon alley with you?" Ami asked politely.

"Yes." Hagrid replied.

"He said hai!" Minako exclaimed.

"Duh!" Makoto groaned at Minako. They didn't all do English but it was easy to gather what 'yes' meant.

They all stood with their uniform lists awkwardly outside a brick wall. Hagrid took out a pink umbrella and tapped the bricks in a combination

"A pink umbrella?" Usagi asked in Japanese

"I sense it has great magic in it." Rei replied.

"English people have magic umbrellas! I'm going to try my bunny one!"Usagi replied. Michiru and Haruka looked warily at each other.

Hagrid stopped tapping. The brick wall opened to reveal something which the girls could never have been prepared for… Diagon Alley.

"Righ' I'll trust yeh'll go and get yer things, girls an' boy."

"Thank you." They all replied.

"No worries. Go to Gringotts firs' though." Hagrid smiled.

"HAI! GRINGOTTS!" yelled Usagi, earning herself many stares.

They all walked towards the building in awe. They opened the large doors and were standing in the hallway of what looked like a giant castle. At each side of the hall was a row of goblins with hooked noses. They walked over to a counter with the kanjis for Japan on it.

"Ohayo, welcome to Gringotts." He said. Y

"You are all sharing a vault. Number 9999."

They all got into a small wagon and rode into the dark depths of the earth until they reached a door decorated with planets and symbols. The goblin unlocked the door by tracing his skinny finger around the moon.

"WOW!" Usagi gasped. Heaped in large mounds were gold, silver and bronze coins. There were also garnets, rings, sapphires and trophies (there was more). The goblin gave them all a cloth sack and took some of the strange coins into each one.

"Why aren't we using yen?" asked Makoto.

"This is wizarding money" The goblin answered.

"Galleons, sickles and knuts." He then added, pointing at each coin.

"Arigato." They all chirped then got back onto the cart which thee goblin lead up to the marble hall again.


	12. Diagon alley! Getting pets!

The streets were cobbled and lined with old fashioned fronted shops. It had an ice cream shop (Florean fortescues). They had stopped there and got themselves ice creams before moving on to the actual shopping, because they caved into Usagi's constant begging. It took 2 ice creams to coax her to get her school things. They were now walking down a garish street with all sorts shops searching for where they could get owls.

"Animals!" Usagi stopped to stare into the window of the magical menagerie, pressing her nose against it.

"That owl is an extremely rare breed, 50% of its population has deceased in the recent 6 years." Ami noted.

"Michiru is it just me, or does that girl sound like a walking encyclopaedia? She knows nearly as much as you about the violin and she can't even play it!"

"Ruka! Be nice, you aren't young again just to be mean and childish!" Michiru tried to look serious but her cerulean eyes were smiling.

"In we go!" Makoto lead the way into the shop. Just then they heard a loud croak. Two large crows flew in.

"PHOBOS, DEIMOS!" Rei smiled and stroked their silky feathers, "It's ok, you 2 will always be my pets, even at a school of Magic!"The inky haired priestesses purple eyes filled with sentimental tears. The man at the counter turned in awe, he had never seen a girl who could speak to crows.

In the meantime Makoto had found the perfect messenger for her. It was a sweet emerald eyed bird with tawny feathers. Oak owl is what it said on the label. Minako had found a sweet golden owl which kept preening itself and eying up the male owl next to her. Michiru and Haruka found a pair of owls, one aqua eyed and one dark blue eyed. Ami and Setsuna had gone to look at the cats, then they realised they had Luna and Artemis. They were now looking at dark blue and green plumaged owls now. Ami found a intelligent owl which could write basic words without being taught- apparently- and was also midnight blue with blue eyes. Setsuna had found a black owl with a demure expression and large garnet eyes.

Once they had paid they brought food for the animals and various other things such as cages, treats, letter ties and toys they left to the next shop. Madame Malkins...


	13. Madame Malkins!

Minako was in paradise. She adored the pink dress robes and rainbow coloured hats, she was very upset to learn that she had to wear a plain black one. Usagi was in the middle of her robe being fitted. Madame Malkin was quite a podgy woman, who had to stand on a stool to reach their shoulders.

When it was Haruka's go she had to get Setsuna to do it for her (Setsuna has a talent at sewing). She did it very well (Michiru was jealous), therefore meaning Madame Malkin was still under the impression Haruka was a boy. Haruka fitted Setsuna, and was happy about this (the young Setsuna was kawaii!) Makoto was just manageable by Madame Malkin and Rei and Ami were easy enough to do. Michiru was small for her age and was easy to fit. The robes were black shapeless garments and the hats were tall and pointy. Madame Malkin had been intimidated by the Japanese girls at first but now she was in amazement at their courteous manner of speaking (Minako kept saying please and thank you because she couldn't speak much english!)

Setsuna had told Madame Malkin about her ambition to be a designer and Madame Malkin had said she'd be happy for an extra pair of hands every now and then.

**By the way it was Setsuna's birthday on October the 29th (yesterday)!**


	14. Flourish and Blotts!

Now it was Ami's turn to gasp in delight. Books! Hundreds of them, stacked in every corner of the room. She had soon picked out her school books and was in deep conversation with the woman at the counter. Setsuna was looking at a slender, black leather bound book with the time gates on the front. Makoto and Minako were intrigued by a glittering book which threw sparkling cicles around the room. They opened it and hundreds of sequins came flying out. Usagi had found one on the Neptune's civilisation and was flicking through it absentmindedly until Michiru and Haruka had asked to have a look. Rei was flicking through a book on evil spirits. Ami had now brought an extra 2 books, she had emotions too, she wasn't just a braniac! She wanted the books so badly she had paid an extra 3 sickles! Soon they had all got their books and headed towards the last shop.

Mr Ollivanders...

**This was a filler chapter which I wasn't meant to write. Sorry!**


	15. Wands! A trip to Ollivanders!

The smallest shop, within a dingy, badly lit corner of Diagon alley almost went unnoticed if Rei hadn't read the map again. It had Ollivanders written on the pea green sign. They all squeezed into the cramped shop filled with rectangular boxes, lining walls and stretched further than the human eye could see.

"Konnichiwa! Onegai watashitachi wa ikutsu ka no wando o kōnyū suru koto ga?" Usagi asked brightly. An elderly man with thick lensed glasses and the mad scientist look about him emerged from behind a pile of boxes, which he had been organising.

"Hello, please may we have some wands?" asked Setsuna in her flawless english.

"Of course." He said and went straight over to Minako.

"Unicorn hair and cedar, 10 inches, fairly supple. Have a go." Minako wave the wand, only to destroy the shelf mister Ollivander had been tidying.

"OK then!"He went over to Makoto. "Dragon heartstring and elm, very whippy, 7 and a half inches!" She waved it and smashed a clock on a nearby wall. Setsuna winced, she liked clocks a lot.

Soon it was Usagi's go and since none of the senshi had found a wand yet it seemed hopeless to her. She soon had ruined half of the shop.

It was a silver wand in a key shape, or similar. "My garnet orb…" Setsuna stood there shocked as her garnet rod shrunk in front of her. Usagi's moon sceptre had shrunk into a slender pink rod with silver and gold on it, each of the senshi's colours on gems across it. Haruka's space sword had also shrunk into a wand with a gold hilt. Michiru's aqua mirror turned into a silver wand with aqua jewels. Rei's wand was the shape of a fiery arrow and Minako's was a long coil of her Venus love me chain. Makoto's was a long oaken wand with luminous green thunder bolts on it and Ami's was made of ice, coiled in harp strings and complicated shapes.

"The wand chooses the wizard." Ollivander murmured.

Mr Ollivander was astounded. He had never seen wizards sculpt their own wand using their soul.

"You must have very strong souls or have magic powers using the elements." He said

"We don't have any magic powers unfortunately; we are just Japanese students who have come here to study magic." Setsuna replied politely.

They all left the shop, hair swinging in the light autumns breeze, legs moving in unity. Mr Ollivander watched the beautiful girls leave. He recognised that blonde girl… she looked just like his close friend Princess Serenity. But she didn't recognise him, so she probably wasn't.

**Konnichiwa! Onegai watashitachi wa ikutsu ka no wando o kōnyū suru koto ga= Hello! please may we have some wands?**


	16. Harry's time! And a random pillow fight!

**Ok, so it is sort of a filler chapter but I wanted Setsuna to do something immature, because she usually is really mature *Evil laugh*. Also the Harry chapters are short because you probably know what happens.**

Harry had never been much further than the shop down the road Mrs Figg got her cat food from, so Diagon alley was enormous to him. Hagrid had taken him to the bank and he had been shocked to discover so many riches his parents had left him. Died in a car crash? Yeah right! Harry had been in Madame Malkins listening to palomino haired snooty boy who was boasting about being a pure-blood. Harry had no idea what a slytherin or a pure blood was so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

He had got a holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches and very beautiful. It had a coppery sheen to it. He felt guilty about nearly destroying the wand shop but he then realised it might happen quite often.

Hagrid had told him to stay in his room earlier. He wondered why and what business Hagrid had from Japan, out of all places.

Right now Harry was in his hotel room. He could hear the distant chatter of the pub downstairs. He didn't want to go back home. EVER.

"BAKA USAGI!" he heard being yelled and a loud thump. He heard a jabber of a foreign language, probably Chinese or Japanese, he thought to himself. That night he dreamt of planets again. But he also dreamt of the moon. Was the moon a planet? He wondered.

**Senshi**

"BAKA USAGI!" bellowed Rei, as lobbed a pillow in the direction, hitting Minako instead. Minako chucked the pillow back to Rei full force, only to hit Haruka. Soon a fully fledged pillow fight was going on, even Ami was joining in. Setsuna, for once, had a flushed face and her cherry red eyes sparkling with excitement. Had she ever done something so immature? Makoto wondered until a pillow whacked her around her head, with courtesy of Usagi.

Emotions were running high. It was the night before they finally got to go to this so called school of Magic…


	17. Platform 9 and 3 quaters?

Teensy, tiny, pipsy thought Usagi as she hopped along cheerfully at kings cross, whilst Makoto pushed both trolleys. They had no idea where platform 9 ¾ was at all. The guard had almost made Michiru cry (Michiru is shy) when her and Setsuna had gone to ask, making Haruka very angry, so angry she sent a gust of freezing wind to knock him over.

They were now beginning to look suspicious. A group of Japanese girls, all in their sailor fukus/riding gear/miko clothing.

Harry

"Packed with muggles" his ears picked out.

He turned around to see a woman with red hair and an abundance of children following her.

The little girl started "Mummy, I can't go…"

"Ginny you can't go yet, you aren't old enough, Percy, get on with it and go through the barrier dear!" woman spoke very quickly.

"George you next." The woman cajoled

"I'm Fred, can't you tell us apart? Call yourself our mother!"

"Fine then Fred!"

"Only joking I am George!" the boys cracked into identical grins and ran through the barrier.

They had disappeared!

"Um, excuse me." Harry began to speak to the kindly woman

"First time dear? Ron's new too." The woman smiled.

She pointed at a tall boy with large features and a skinny frame.

"All you have to do is run at the barrier with your trolley."

Harry took a deep breath and ran into the barrier followed by Ron.

"Are you… are you harry potter?" the twins looked shocked.

"Yeah." Harry said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, not boastfully at all.

"We'll help with your luggage!" they said, humbled.

Harry boarded the train and sat down in the corner of an empty carriage, the boy called Ron joined him.

"Wow, you're Harry potter!" He said awestruck

"I'm Ron Weasley!"

"Hi Ron!"

"Those were my brothers, George and Fred but you can't usually…

"Can we join this carriage please?" A group of girls lead by a girl with 2 buns on her head stood at the carriage door.

"Blimin' hell!" exclaimed Ron.

"I am Tsukino Usagi desu!" Usagi said in a heavily accented voice, and walked straight into the carriage door, falling flat on her face as Rei had opened it.

Although usually girls are the ones who are said to get mini hearts in their eyes, Ron had them. Harry was shocked by the hair and eye colouring, Japan quite clearly ruled in the hair colouring front!

One by one they filed in.

"Minako is here!"

"I am Hino Rei."

"Kino Makoto is the name."

"Haruka, Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh"

"My name is Setsuna Meioh."

"I am called Ami Mizuno."

"He, hem guys!" Usagi reverted back to Japanese.

"USAGI DESU!" She jumped up from her position on the floor, it was clear she was the leader. Harry and Ron laughed- they seemed so strange!

They all bowed before sitting down even!

The train peeped one last time and the senshi looked out the window. Ron and Harry waved to Mrs Weasley and the little girl until they were just little specks on a landscape.


End file.
